This disclosure relates to signal generators, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for correcting vector wideband radio frequency (RF) signals.
Currently available RF vector modulation generators tend to suffer from variable channel response as a function of frequency. As a result, users that require consistent response to characterize the performance of a particular unit must understand the distortions that it creates.
This is particularly a problem for users that wish to generate wideband signals that require substantially flat amplitude and linear phase response, such as RADAR pulses. For at least this reason, such users often rely on homebuilt “golden radios” as reference transmitters for system qualifications.
Accordingly, a need remains for equipment that is capable of providing NIST-traceable wideband generation capability with calibrated and corrected channel response.